


The third day of Christmas

by Shaladaze



Series: The 12 days of Christmas [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Christmas, One Shot, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaladaze/pseuds/Shaladaze
Summary: Prompt: Grinch/Scrooge
Series: The 12 days of Christmas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568737
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	The third day of Christmas

Danny rolls his eyes as the overly colorful garland gets put up on the door. Not only did they have one gaudy ring or red and green, or even two. No. They had 12. One for each side of every door in their house.

The garlands that are supposed to go on his door are sitting next to him, like a taunt. Every inch of it was covered in every ornament, ribbon, and plastic trinket that could conceivably fit on it. And so far the rest of the house was on its way to match.

“Come on Danny! I know you hate Christmas but you have to at least help decorate! We want to win the best decorated house this year.” His mom was currently standing in the stairs, weaving what he thinks is tinsel around every bar she can.

The teen rolls his eyes, “I really, really, don’t want to be doing that.”

His father holds up a large box, most of his upper body hidden behind it, “Danny, you can help me put up the inflatable snow globe!”

With a cringe Danny stands from the couch, “You know what? I just remembered that Mr. Lancer gave us homework to do over winter break.”

Before either of his parents can say anything, he speedwalks past them both and goes to his room. Shutting the door and locking it, just in case.

He lets out a sigh, “15 years and I still can’t get used to it. Even after Ghost Writer ruined Chrmistmas last year, ten blamed it on me.”

Danny walks over to his bed and flops onto it. He had learned that everyone he knew celebrated Christmas, even the ghosts, which was weird, so there wasn’t anyone he could really go to to avoid it.

Jumping up once again, he transforms into his ghost half. “Guess I’ll do my Christmas shopping now then.”

He flies out of the window and heads for a nearby store, dropping to the ground between cars to change back before walking out like nothing had happened.

He browses the Christmas section for a long time, finding some random items of interest before heading out into the rest of the store. He figured if he got gifts for everyone they might get off his back about his ‘hating Christmas’ thing.

He puts a stuffed animal in the cart for Jazz.

It wasn’t that he hated the Holiday exactly, he realized that last year. He just hated how his family treated it. His parents had wildly different opinions on the season and just spent the whole month fighting over it.

He sets down a video game in the cart for Tucker.

Maybe if they didn’t fight the whole time he would actually enjoy Christmas. Not the decorations, those were ridiculous, and definitely nothing to do with Santa, but the spirit that people tend to have.

He passes a poster advertising some sort of new toy and pauses. At the very bottom, in small script, was a line that said, Donate a toy to charity or volunteer at, with a website attached.

He pulls out his phone and takes a picture of it. He didn’t know much about charities except that they help those in need and considering he wanted to do something other than be around his family, he might as well check it out.

Maybe he could help people outside of being Phantom.


End file.
